


Her Muse

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (no images in fic just the concept of image descriptions), Art, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Image Descriptions, One Shot, POV Dani, Short, Short & Sweet, The Adventure Zone Amnesty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Aubrey practices magic while Dani doodles





	Her Muse

**Author's Note:**

> don't have much to say about this one! i love Fluff......

                Over the nearby sound of the hot springs bubbling away, Dani could hear Aubrey muttering to herself as she had been for the past half hour. Her tone ranged from frustrated, to pleading, to defeated, to a sour mixture of all three. It was clear she was trying to do something with her magic, but Dani would be damned to know what exactly it was she was trying to do. At most, she seemed to ruffle her hair, occasionally bouncing a bit higher than any normal person would, but it didn’t seem to be enough for Aubrey’s liking.

                Dani watched with concern and curiosity from her spot in the grass, soft green grass that never seemed to dry out and die in the winter thanks to its proximity to the springs. Her sketchbook was in her lap, open to a page of quick, loose sketches of Aubrey. In one, she seemed to be hurling something, her eyes narrowed and tongue sticking out from between her teeth. Another was a cartoonish drawing where her hair was rendered with big, colorful swirls. Yet another where she stood firmly, fists clenched at her sides and chin tilted upwards stubbornly.

                There was a huff, and Dani looked up to see Aubrey sprawled out on the ground while she covered her face. Another huff, more defeated, and her arms fell to her sides. She glared balefully at the sky while her hands patted the earth arrhythmically.

                “Things not goin’ so hot?” Dani asked sympathetically.

                “No- I mean, yeah, but like, I don’t want things to be hot, I’m trying to kinda… cool things off?” She pursed her lips and sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. “I want to try air magic, and I know how I’m supposed to do it, but it’s just not happening.”

                Dani hummed supportively, but her attention was on her sketchbook. She was drawing Aubrey as she was, half-laying on the ground and looking somewhere between frustrated and stubborn.

                Aubrey was so expressive that Dani often found herself doodling her. It certainly helped that she was very nice to look at.

                “Whatcha drawin’?” Aubrey asked, and suddenly Dani was embarrassed. She hardly let anyone look at her sketchbook, but there were more than a few pages that had Aubrey immortalized on them and there was absolutely no way she could show her.

                “Just- trees. Trees and rocks,” she said far too quickly, closing the sketchbook with a sharp thud. Aubrey, of course, was instantaneously suspicious. She sat up fully and narrowed her eyes.

                “Can I see?” she asked innocently.

                “They’re really not good,” Dani said as she clutched her sketchbook to her chest. “Seriously, they’re bad, lame sketches you don’t wanna see.”

                “Uh, your art is fuckin’ _amazing,_ I highly doubt you could ever draw something lame,” Aubrey said, crawling closer to Dani. There was mischief in her eyes, and Dani panicked.

                She threw her sketchbook toward the springs, regretting it the second it was out of her reach.

                But then it froze in midair, it’s frantic arc stopped, the pages rustling in a very localized breeze. Aubrey gave a triumphant whoop as she snatched it out of the air. Dani wondered if it was too late to simply tackle Aubrey and snatch the sketchbook back, but before she could seriously entertain the thought, Aubrey was already looking at the most recent page of doodles.

                Aubrey’s expression- that pretty, expressive face that Dani could read like a book- turned from triumphant to confused, and then Dani couldn’t look at her anymore. There was no way that Aubrey wouldn’t think she was weird at best, and at worst, creepy. They would never hang out again, things would be far too awkward between them-

                “That’s me,” Aubrey said, not quite a question and not quite a statement.

                “Yeah, I just, ah, you’re a great model,” Dani said meekly. “Sorry, I should have asked first, I didn’t really think about how that’s weird, maybe?”

                “I don’t think it’s weird,” Aubrey said, and Dani looked up to see her wide grin and sparkling eyes. “I’m- I’m flattered! I don’t know what to say, these are so good! I’m, just, wow!”

                “You’re not creeped out?” Dani whispered.

                “No way, I think like, if I had known I would have been really tense and self-conscious y’know? In these I’m…” She trailed off, looking at the page of sketches again.

                “You’re confident and determined,” Dani finished. “I’ve actually drawn you before if you wanna see.”

                “Fuck yes,” Aubrey said, scooting until her side was pressed against Dani, solid and warm and soft in a way that made Dani’s hands very clumsy. She found another page, filled with inconsequential doodles of objects she spotted around the lodge- a coffee cup with swirling steam, an open novel draped over an armrest, crystalline frost on the windows. In one corner was Aubrey sitting at the table, her hands splayed in an exuberant gesture as she spoke, hair barely styled and face bare of any makeup.

                “I think you were saying something to Barclay about a bonfire,” Dani said. “You talk with your hands a lot.”

                Aubrey’s laugh was tinged with self-consciousness. Her entire demeanor seemed to deflate a bit. “I know,” she said. “Do you know how many times I’ve almost hit someone in the face? A billion, roughly.

                “I think it’s cute,” Dani reassured her, and then quickly flipped to another page.

                There was Aubrey again, but this time she was standing next to a pair of ill-defined figures. Her arms were crossed and eyes rolled heavenward. Even without detail, it was clear the figure drawing her annoyance was Ned. Aubrey laughed.

                “This could be literally any time,” Aubrey said, grinning.

                “He’s probably convincing you to be the poster girl for his museum.”

                “Or asking me if we could pretend Dr. Harris Bonkers is a jackalope for expensive photo ops.”

                “Or asking for your help in getting his pyramid scheme started.”

                They were both breathless with laughter. Aubrey’s head was on Dani’s shoulder, her face scrunched up in the most adorable way. Dani could draw Aubrey a million times but pencil on paper could never compare to the genuine article.

                Dani had stopped laughing without realizing. Aubrey opened her eyes and looked up at Dani, still giggling. She sat up, that flustered shyness creeping back into her demeanor.

                “You’re so pretty,” Dani said without a second thought. “You’re pretty and you’re unabashedly you, and that confidence only makes you more gorgeous.” Aubrey’s eyes widened to almost comical proportions. Her face reddened and Dani could feel the flare of heat in the air around them.

                “Stoooop.” Aubrey drew out the word with a nervous laugh. “I’m- I mean, thank you! I don’t, I guess, know what to say. For once.”

                “You could answer a question for me.”

                She can’t back down now. Aubrey tilted her head and nodded.

                “Can I kiss you?”

                The question was barely out of her mouth before Aubrey leaned close. Dani closed the gap with nervous eagerness. The first kiss was quick and light but deliciously warm and sweet. They met again for another, and another. Light pecks turned to something deeper, unfamiliar territory that got Dani’s heart racing even faster than before. Aubrey’s hands were on her face, the heat like embers being stoked, her lips just as hot and demanding all of her attention.

                Dani broke away first and the way that Aubrey chased her lips made her stomach flip in the best way.

                “If you’re not careful you’ll start a forest fire,” Dani teased.

                “Whoops!” Aubrey laughed. “I guess that is a concern, sorta… Um, we should do that more often,” she said.

                “I would absolutely love to,” Dani said.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed :D!
> 
> [writing blog is clockwork-dinosaur](https://clockwork-dinosaur.tumblr.com)


End file.
